Pit
Pit is the main character of the Kid Icarus series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Pit vs. Dante (By ParaGoomba348) *Eden VS Pit (By DanganPersona) *Issei Hyoudou vs. Pit *Kirby VS Pit (By Arigarmy and MastaChief2003) *Pit vs. Kratos (By Ganime) *Leonardo vs Pit *Lightning vs Pit (By WarpStar930) *Mario vs. Pit (By Shrek and Metal) *Pit vs NiGHTS *Pit vs. Panty Anarchy (By GalacticAttorney) *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pit (By PuasLuisZX) *Pit VS Sora VS Shulk (By MickySR2112) *Wonder Woman vs. Pit * Pit vs Castiel * Pit VS Kirito (By Triforce54) Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Brawl Battle Royale * Ultimate Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale * NES Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale 'Completed Fights' *Galacta Knight vs Pit (By Tacoturtle19) *Gladi-Star VS Pit (By Zinniax-13) *Link vs Pit (By Maxevil) *Pit vs Akihiro (By SuperSaiyan2Link) *Pit VS Percy jackson (By Aqua-pineapple-princess) *Pit vs. Sayaka Miki (By ParaGoomba348) *Pit VS Sephiroth (By PuasLuisZX) *Pit VS Sora (By Chesknight) *Pit vs Tsumichi (By Grnmachine1) *Pit vs. Zidane Tribal (By John1Thousand and Shadow7615) *Pit vs. Kratos (By Ganime) Current Record *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Possible Opponents * Knight Light (Skylanders) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) History Pit was a young angel boy, trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the prisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission. Defeat the lord of the underworld, Medusa and save Angel Land. Naturally, he succeeds. Death Battle Info Background *Name: Pit *Height: 160 cm / 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Weapons expert *Servent of Palutena, Goddess of Light Angel Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, and durability ** He can outrun a lightning bolt *Unlike an ordinary angel, Pit can't fly *Can survive without oxygen *He is able to use powers in mid of a battle **But some of these powers are given of Palutena (outside help) Weapons *Violet Palm **Great homing ability, good power, good speed **Low range *Ore Club **Created giant powerfull tornados **Absurdly powerful melee strikes *Palutena Bow **Can be wielded as a melee weapon or long-range weapon **Boost power as it gains distance. **With the Angel Ring Pit can reflects projectiles *Upperdash Arm **Only powerfull running **Launch fire rings * Guardian Orbitars ** Negate all damage completely ** Reflect ** Protection in two directions Three Sacred Treasures * The Arrows of Light ** Stronger, faster and better range options than normal arrows ** Can kill evil * Wings of Pegasus ** You can fly without limits * Mirror Shield *# Can reflect everything, even Medusa powers *# Durable enough for do a great job like a shield Great Sacred Treasure * A giant mech capable of going through several transitions to adapt to the situation. * Is capable of going toe to toe with a god. * Even when only its cannon is left Palutena can still power it up to fire. Feats *Defeated Medusa twice *Defeated Hydra *Defeated a Pheonix *Defeated Magnus and Goal alone *Defeated Viridi's army *Defeated Palutena *Defeated Hades with help *More than 25 years of training *Survive the Lightining Chariot travel speed what is FTL *Saved Pyron of the Arurun Faults *Cannot fly independently, requiring Palutena's Power of Flight or the Wings of Pegasus *Cocky and cheerful *Pretty stupid on his own *He is better fighting in air than earth Gallery Pit Uprising.png Pit.png Trivia *Pit has been in the most completed What-If? Death Battles on the wiki. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Archers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Light Users Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Japan Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Playable Character Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Immortal Combatants